


today, you dye

by wandr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandr/pseuds/wandr
Summary: Soonyoung forgets, Wonwoo retaliates.Pranking boyfriends AU.





	today, you dye

**Author's Note:**

> written for [soonwoonet](https://twitter.com/soonwoonet)'s drabble challenge (theme: **green** /woods)! :")
> 
> don't come @ me for the title my puns beat jww's any day,

“Hey, Wonwoo— What. No. _No_. You fucking _didn’t_.”  
  
Wonwoo at once doubles over and smacks at the plush doona covering his legs, deep bouts of laughter threatening to rip his cheeks. He forces a hand against his mouth to stop more from tumbling out when their en-suite door slams open and Soonyoung’s previously muffled voice thunders out.  
  
“What is _this_?” Puffs of steam slip past Soonyoung and escape into the bedroom. He stands in the doorway, one hand clutching a damp towel to his waist and the other frantically waving an opened bottle of shampoo. At first, Wonwoo can’t see clearly from the dimness of his bedside lamp and the clouds of white engulfing Soonyoung, but after they clear his hand slackens and an unrestrained snort sounds out.  
  
Soonyoung’s eyes widen then squint, a tiny voice hisses. “You _did_.” His eyes flick around for something in close range to free kick, but settles instead for chucking the shampoo bottle onto the bathroom tiles and slumping down the doorframe, dismal hands clutching his face. He pulls them back quickly upon noticing a faint chemical smell— looking down, he realises that they’ve been stained a dark, toxic green. Like his hair. Wonwoo howls from their bed, the steam completely cleared and Soonyoung’s wet, green mop unobscured.  
  
Soonyoung whines. “Are you laughing? You’re laughing.” He runs a hand through his once bleach-blonde hair, irritably flicking the tinted droplets towards the floor and watching them soak into the carpet. The normally translucent shampoo oozes out in green gloops onto the tiles behind him. “This isn’t funny, you know. I’m hideous. I look like the fucking Joker.” Wonwoo’s howls only crescendo.  
  
Eventually, he heaves out a final laugh, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He looks over to the deflated form drowning in the carpet. “C’mon Soon-ah, time to get up. You’ll stain the carpet.”  
  
“You’re an asshole, you know.”  
  
“I know.” Wonwoo languidly pushes out of bed, reaching to rest a hand on Soonyoung’s bare back. It’s warm and damp, diluted lines of green trickling down it and onto the floor. Wonwoo smirks. “But this’s retaliation,” he sings.  
  
“Retaliation?” Soonyoung scoffs out, incredulous. “For what?”  
  
“Forgetting our anniversary,” Wonwoo hums.  
  
Soonyoung’s tilts his head, then his eyes widen. “Our _five-hundred-and-fifty_ day anniversary, last year? You’re still hung up over that?” He whines, hands dragging down his cheeks like nails on a chalkboard. “You’re so _petty_.”  
  
“Mm,” Wonwoo smiles, smoothing back Soonyoung’s slick, grassy hair from forehead to nape. He really looks like the Joker now, he thinks. He holds his tongue. “Look, it’s only temporary. It’ll come out in three washes.”  
  
Soonyoung pouts then sighs, shaking his head like a wet dog. It sends washy-green water splattering onto the white walls, an abstract art piece. He turns to Wonwoo and pokes a finger into his chest. “You better watch your back,” he lets out in a huff, “I swear I’m gonna get you back for this.”

Wonwoo grips Soonyoung’s hand and pulls forward.

“Game on.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively: jww is an asshole bf


End file.
